


Pale Sinew

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [8]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Sexual Dysfunction, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Merlin Morgana Sinew</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pale Sinew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [upthegardenpath](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=upthegardenpath).



> Prompt: Merlin Morgana Sinew

_Morgana and Merlin, unmatched in grace and sinew even if they are nearly identical in complexion and romantic notions. And Arthur watches them often…, wondering which one he envies more._


End file.
